Goodbye Old Friend
by KillerCuppycake
Summary: This is a heart breaker about what would have happened to the family if Jordan would not have come back from the surgery.


Garrett sat with his head leaning on a loose fist. His eyes looked on not seeing any change in her condition. His face wore his pain, eyes rimmed red from crying in the darkness of the hospital room at night. His stubble was thick and jagged and the gray had chased away the color in many strands. He knew what she would want but he couldn't let her go yet. Her machines offered no indications that could help void the decision to be made. He stood and stroked softly through her hair.

"Jordan." He slid strands behind her ear, "J-Jordan." Garrett did his best to stifle a sob. "I need you to come out of this. Please, now is not the time to be defiant." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

He sat again at her side. His body was weakening from the lack of sustenance he was offering to sustain it while he spent days sitting, sleeping, and waiting at Jordan's bedside. He took small amounts of what the others offered to him to calming their fears of his body dehydrating and him getting to weak. His heart hurt every time he thought of making the awful choice about her not waking up. He couldn't but he promised. He thought of what to do and with whom around. They were friends, no, she was family. He would make sure family would say goodbye. And St Anne's near her mother; St Anne's. Bug and Nigel came back in the late afternoon. They attempted to let Garrett be relieved of watch but he just offered his seat to the younger men and rested against the wall near the door. Resting his head back on the cool hospital wall like that's all he needed.

The doctor rapped at the window. Garrett stood and walked to the door. "Dr. Macy, things are not where they should be concerning her brain activity. She is not responding." Garrett looked opposite of the window to Jordan's room. "What are you telling me?!" He forced out for fear that he had already grasped the doctor's score. "If she wakes up she will not be the same woman, I am sorry, very sorry Dr. Macy." Garrett lost composure. He silently moaned in furious heartbreak, he couldn't breathe. Falling against the glass, hearing the click of glass splitting beneath, he lifted his head revealing a small amount of blood falling into spider cracks that the doc had created. Hand on his face he walked back to the door, "Can we discuss options about this later doctor?" "Yes, yeah. Would you let me patch that?"

"I'm fine." Garrett entered the room and lowered the half drawn shades, they needed privacy. He needed it quiet and close knit. Walking over to the bed his eyes not even stinging as the tears began to flow. Bug and Nigel looked on in fear since it was too rare to see their boss this way. "Dr. M what did he say?" Nigel asked the alarm in his voice palpable. "It's time to fold, he just made that clear." "What? What does that mean Dr. Macy?" Bug questioned not understanding what was going on in his superior's head. "She won't be here if she wakes up. We lost her." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, tears and small blood droplets fell to the side of Jordan's pillow. Garrett swiped them away, smearing them to her pillow. He gently lifted her lulled head and took away the stained pillow. Being stuck in the daze, Garrett was too departed to notice the panic and despair the other two men had begun. Bug was questioning it all but to no one, just really ranting on with questions. Nigel had crumbled onto the side of the bed. Crying and lying on her left leg, shaking her leg and squeezing his eyes shut hoping as hard as his mind could process; "Jordan, wake up." No change. He stood his vision blurry he just stumbled back against the room wall looking at Macy standing over Jordan. He sent his hands through his sleek black hair not knowing what to do. They needed something, they needed her. Just come back Jordan. The hour seems to go by with the men in an awful trance of losing themselves in the terrible news. Finally the boss man sat in the seat he had constantly occupied at the side of the sleeping beauty's bed.

Time to act; he picked his phone from his pocket.

"Woodie, you need to get to the hospital. I need your help." Woodie began to stammer out a confirmation of yes as he headed for his car. Not even twenty five minutes to make it to the hospital. He went to the nurse's station asking for the Cavanaugh room. Directed to the end of the hall he entered the room Bug sat on the floor with his knees to his chest. His head was down but he was awake. Nigel had received a little sedative after riling himself into a panic attack. He lay on the small hospital couch in the room, his long limbs hanging over the end and his body sadly thrashing. Woodie walked to the other side of the bed from Garrett. He looked at him holding Jordan's small hands between his own. He was so gentle Woodie looked at how she slept, her head imprinting on the pillow and was taken to a fantasy he had of her leaving her imprint on his pillow and her scent in his covers, on him. He looked at Macy and his whole mental picture cracked and turned dark. The man seemed to have aggressively aged in that hospital room, he looked so tired.

"Hey Garrett?"

"Woodie, she is gone. Jordan didn't make it through the surgery and I need you to track down her father. I can't leave."

Woodrow stood wide eyed looking between the doctor and the patient. "What do you mean? She is here. The monitors are beeping. What do you mean?" "Her brain activity has declined no response to stimuli. The Jordan you know is gone." Woodie began cycling through the last time he saw and spoke to Jordan. Why hadn't he said he loved her? Why was he so scared? Why was there no more time? "Dr. Macy…" Woodie's voice pleaded. Bug stood and looked at the officer. "Shut up you ass! You didn't even see her before she went; you haven't been here till it was too late to matter. You should have been here for her. You should have come to see her off. But don't come now to be upset that we will never see her again." Woodie stood slumped in place and took a deep breath before whispering his goodbye into her ear and kissing her cheek.

"I will find him Dr. Macy."


End file.
